Touch and Catch
by Reality Rain
Summary: Tala keeps having weird memories and he thinks they're telling him that he's a certain nekojin's brother. But will he ever get the nerve to tell him, or will it be left sealed behind his lips? [Unsure about the genre's. Xx R&R please, honesty loved!]


RR: Yo, th-

Tyson: Nobody says "yo" anymore.

RR: ...Your Grandpa does.

Tyson: No he doesn't! It was never proven! He doesn't think he's still in the 70's or 80's or whatever it was! AAAAAH! -runs through a wall-

RR: Riiiight...Anyway, hello there! This happens to be my first story...which was pretty obvious...Oh! And '**321**' will be like spaces indicating a scene change and whatnot..that is until I create a story called 321. xD

**321**

Touch and Catch

_Wolf and Tiger_

**321**

_Running. It was what he had always done, it was what his soul desired. Ever since he was a baby, those stumpy legs lifted themselves along faster then any other newly born children..His vocal chords had also sung quicker then the average child's...For that...blessing, if you would call it, he was shunned and named a demon, banishing his family from their home, finding themselves with no food, shelter, water, nothing._

_His mother, now nine months pregnant, had been getting ready to deliver her other child, yet was not expecting the sudden and brash exile, refilling her mind with fear and concern for her unborn child. 'What was to happen to the baby? Will it make a safe arrival without the help of a doctor?' she had thought, playing the questions in her head ontop of a skipping record. Her first child had seen the worry and panic lodged between his parent's eyes, and even though at the young age he was, he had known the banishment was his fault._

_'It is my doing.' he would say, head bowed in pure guilt. His parents would smile sadly and tell him it was not his doing they were sleeping in a dank cave, instead it was that of fate's. The child would merely nod his head in understanding, fully aware of the lies pouring onto the words of the older ones. 'It **was** my doing.' he would think bitterly after his parents dozed off into sleep,'It **is** my doing, my doing of my mind growing faster, able to take things on more quickly, and it **still** is my doing that I banished my family from home.'_

_Her unborn child was wanting to arrive...Yet it wanted to arrive in the worst of times. The woman's husband had left to fetch their rounds of food for the day, and she was positive her son wasn't able to handle such a situation, seeing his second birthday nearly a year away. Writhing in pain, tears had streaked her pale yet rosy face. Her hands had clasped onto the cloth barely covering her stomach, screams emitting from her white lips._

_The boy inched away from his painfilled mother, but soon found himself standing next her, soothingly stroking her arm the best he was able to, considering his short stature. 'Mother, it'll be okay, I promise..' he would whisper, completely aware that it may actually turn out for worse then better. It was not until the yells of his mother had slowly died, did the boy notice of another child, laying on the cold floor of rock, laying motionless._

_Full of concern, he had rushed to the small thing and took it in his stubby hands. A sigh of relief built up inside him when he found it breathing lightly, but it was instantly washed away when he saw his father standing over him, blood dripping off his arm. 'F..father?' he questioned, yet was heard upon deaf ears as the man walked over to his wife, instantly noticing she had passed away while giving life to the new child._

_The man lightly kissed his deceased wife's brow then slowly stood on his feet,'What is it?' he asked, giving a nod towards the newborn within the other babies arms. It took a few minutes for the young one to reply,'A...male.' the boy replied, carefully handing the bloody baby over to his father's waiting hands. 'W..what happened, Father? Why is your arm bleeding?'_

_Smiling, the man wiped away the red on the youngest boy with a strip of his shirt,'Let's just say someone thought I was a deer of some sort.' the two gave a small laugh before prying their eyes onto the newborn._

_'His name..?' the boy asked, his head tilted in wonder._

_The man could only just soften his smile,'Why,' he stated,'I think you deserve to name your younger brother.' As if understanding the whole conversation, the youngest one's eyes had found themselves open once the word brother had been said. At the look of the youngers brilliant eyes, the one year old could only just smile,'Ray, his name is Ray.'_

**321**

"Tala? You okay?" the blonde Russian asked, hearing the deep, shaky breaths coming from his team captain,"You're looking a little pale, more than usual."

Giving a grunt, the red-head replied,"I'm fine, Spencer. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" the voice of a lilac-haired Russian popped in,"Tala, you were so out of it, I thought we would need to get a doctor to see if you were still alive!"

Grunting once more, he got up from his chair and Tala started heading for the door,"Listen, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me, okay? Now, unless you're planning on following me to see that I won't faint on you, I'm going for a walk." Opening the wood seperating him from the outside, he was halfway out before he also stated,"Oh, and if I'm gone for more than one second, don't worry, that's normal." and the door shut quietly behind him.

Once out in the open, he quickly scurried away from the house shared with his team, wandering the now familiar streets of Japan. Mr.Dickenson had invited all the teams to stay in Tyson's home town, but seeing as though the Grangers dojo wasn't big enough to feed everybody it contained, the BBA Headman had decided to give each team their own roomy houses. The members from the different teams were able to go visit or live at another groups house if allowed, whether it be wanting to get away from their old teams, or just hang out with their other friends.

Sighing, Tala ran his hands through the deep flare of his hair. Ever since the Blitzkrieg Boys had come to stay in Japan, and Boris had failed yet again at his plans for world domination, the Russian was starting to get weird thoughts, flashbacks...memories. He wasn't sure if the memories were his or not, or if it was just the fact that his mind was registering abnormal thoughts to fill the gap of lost ones from his childhood...? Either way, it was getting a bit agravating for him. Bryan and Spencer wouldn't quit fussing over their captain, and they acted as though he was going to die in the next millisecond. Of course, he wasn't going to die anytime soon, he just couldn't figure out why those two couldn't get it through their thick skulls?

His thoughts continued to reel through the movie played in his head just a few moments ago, wondering what it all meant. Yet the thing that caught his attention the most were the eyes of the newborn child; they shined a brilliant amber, and making one glance into the magnificent orbs would make you feel as though you were looking at soft rays from the sun. _Ray_...Tala was suddenly reminded of the Chinese neko-jin, reminded of his eyes, the way they shimmered brightly in the light, the way they danced with a fire's warmth...the way...that they seemed so oddly...familiar.

Shaking his head, the Russian quickly caught himself from walking into a building, _Quit acting like a dope, Ivanov!_ he cursed himself,_ You're losing it! That couldn't possibly have been your childhood! That couldn't have been **the** Ray from the White Tiger team, it just couldn't have! Those thoughts are just stress and fatigue!_

He wanted to believe himself, he wanted to believe himself, he just wanted to...yet he knew it was futile. A knife in the back of his head continuously stabbed him, telling the Russian it was not fatigue nor stress, it continued telling him it _was_ real, that it _was_ his childhood memories, that it _was_ Ray who was the newborn child.

Yet the Russian wouldn't cope, he wouldn't agree with it, he wouldn't want to believe it...but..._No!_ he gave his mind a violent jerk, _It isn't real! It isn't! Just shut up! Just shut up!.."_...JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed, fists balling at his sides, eyes closed and teeth gritted in an odd fury. A few seconds passed before he slowly opened his ocean filled eyes and saw a scandalous amount of Japan staring at him. A faint blush slept upon his cheeks, yet quickly awoke and crawled away as the Russian walked through the crowd of people, which were eyeing his every move, trying to make it seem as though his outburst hadn't occured.

It didn't seem to work. The sea of Japan continued to stare at him, their beady eyes fixed with curiosity and wonder, some had even tried to follow the Russian and figure out why he had shouted, yet they were held back by the rushing waves of their fellow sea. Dispersing from the view of the people hovering over the streets, Tala slid into an alley and sighed, leaning against the wall. He didn't fit in here, he never fit in anywhere, it was plain to see. His bangs were like that of antannae while the rest of his hair spread out like the devil's horns and angel's wings combined and his ocean brimming eyes scanned through everything as if it were nothing more then a piece of mere grabage.

Sliding further down the wall, Tala felt himself getting weary, _Maybe I'm not all that fine, after all..._he mused as he saw the colours around him swarm together. Giving his head another shake, he decided it would probably be best if he just sit there, waiting, watching the wall infront of him, continuing to listen to the war of his thoughts rage inside his head. Maybe it would be best if he just dissapeared, turned to stone, became the new frog prince, just anything other then Tala Ivanov...

Anything other then the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, anything other then the cold Russian, completely anything other then Tala Ivanov, anything.

_'C'mon, brother Tala!'_ a different voice echoed throughout the Russians head, and the faint image of a young boy along with it. But before Tala could catch the face, walls blocked out his mind and he was soon sleeping in a world of nothingness.

**321**

Light dimly wound it's way past the curtains and spread it's warming light on a sleeping angel, yet it did not bring it's eyes of beauty to flutter open. On the table beside lay a spinning top, otherwise known as a Beyblade. It shone sadly within the light, the tiger embedded in the middle awaiting its masters return from unconciousnous.

Visitors came daily to see how the angelic boy was doing, and yet it was always the same, no sign of improvement and no sign of it becoming worse. The first couple of days he had been in this state, he would thrash around and threads of sweat stung ever part of his body, whimpers would escape off of his tongue and, if you listened well enough, you would hear a faint squeak resembling the words,'Help me...'. Help they did try to do in those fear-stricken times, yet they could do nothing but talk to him in soothing voices, in hopes his ears and mind would register their voices.

The days had grown long when his dreams of trepidation dug their graves, and nothing had changed since. The same people kept visiting, telling him of their day and wishing he would open his eyes sometime soon...Infact...everyone visited him, except for three Russians. No one had told them of the boys state, for they knew they would think nothing of it, even the team captain of the Bladebreakers thought so. "They aren't ones to care." he had said when the subject of telling them arose...But deep down they all thought they would actually think something of it.

Visiting the angel today was an Egyptian boy by the name of Mystel. Nothing escaped from his mouth through the time he stayed and all he would do was stare, his eyes washed in sadness. When he decided it was time for him to leave, the boy brushed the stray bangs sleeping peacefully on the others face, then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Walking down the stairs, Mystel slid past the Bladebreakers, and continued on his way. Before he went out of the house completely he turned to look at the door, which had just closed a second time, and smiled sadly to the angel on the bed inside. After leaving the house, he started back to his, walking ever so softly.

Back inside the room the five members of the Bladebreakers eyed their friend deeply, all wishing he was able to open his eyes. The brunette girl of the group sat in a chair beside the bed, and placed her hands ontop of the sleeping ones own. "He looks so peaceful." she pondered, looking up at the rest of her team, her chocolate eyes bordered with tears.

"He does.." the bluenette replied, sitting next to the girl while placing his cap onto his lap. "I just hope he wakes up soon..."

Everybody nodded in agreement and the blonde and other brunette sat down too, continuing to stare at their friend. Staying on his place against the wall, Kai sighed silently to himself as he closed his eyes and turned away, a lone tear streaming down his face. Searching his pocket, he fished out a spinning top of his own, and held it strongly in his hand, the pehonix in the middle glowing a light red. Staring at the bird in the middle, Kai felt the power emitting from it dancing in his eyes.

Wiping away the tear that stopped midway down his face, Kai headed towards the table containing the tiger ontop. Staring down at his pheonix again, he placed it beside the silver one watching as red and green licked the two blades. A sudden shine of blue streaming from behind the lamp on the table caught the Russian's eye, and curiosity took over him. Peering behind the lamp, Kai gaped in suprise as he grabbed another blade, and a small gasp escaped his lips once he noticed the animal in the middle.

"What is it, Kai?" the blonde asked, ogling his captain wonderingly.

It took him a few seconds before he turned to his team, all looking at him,"It's...Wolborg."

**321**

RR: Is it weird yet? B3

Kai: It was weird when you typed the very first R.

RR: ...

Kai: ...

RR: ...You're hot.

Kai: O-o W.T.F?

RR: So reviews would be lovely, and it would be even more lovely if they contained maybe a few things to improve my writing? (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) xD


End file.
